Stardom Nightbreed
"A freak? No, I am a lover of the arts." Stardom nightbreed is a nickname given to the nightbreed that appears in Episode Two, The Terms of Stardom. She considered herself a lover of the arts. In exchange for giving humans she possessed a "spark of talent" from her aura, allowing them to "shine on stage" as stars. In exchange, she wanted human flesh, both the body of the host and human flesh the host was to consume for her. She was killed near the end of the episode after she took full control and possession of Yoko's body, as the human had lost control of her instincts. It took Shido stabbing her in the head with his blood sword and then using it to conduct lightning from the nearby storm to electrocute her before she died. Appearance The Stardom Nightbreed could be considered quite beautiful, taking the form of a naked woman. Only the upper half was human. The lower half was a smokey tail instead of legs. She had white hair and skin, pure red eyes, pointed ears, and long, pale white-blue hair. Personality She considered herself a patron of the arts and a noble being who helped humans on the stage reach their full potential. She was very condensing towards humans, taking offense when she is called a freak. She didn't care much for her hosts as she left Tsukimura's body in exchange for Yoko, seeing Yoko as a "fresh" soul. After Yoko failed to control her instincts, the nightbreed said she hadn't expected her to fall so quickly since she had come begging to her for power, but then shrugged it off and said she needed to find "fresh material." Powers * Finger Elongation: She could elongate her fingers in her natural form, turning them into spears. * Hair Elongation: She could lengthen her hair, or the hair of her host, allowing it to be used to entangle and strangle opponents. It was also used to cleanly slice through the spine of a dog's neck, throwing the head into the air with significant force. The Stardom Nightbreed could also manifest her white hair through her host to attack, often leaving strands of the white hair on victims. * Resistance: She was able to take a direct hit from Shido's blood bullets seemingly uninjured. She was also stabbed in the forehead with one of Shido's blood swords but merely laughed the injury off (while the sword was still in her head), saying that he couldn't destroy her with such a cheap prop. * Shadow Manipulation: Yoko possessed Shido's shadow and attacked him with it, solidifying it into spears that skewered him and lifted him into the air, nearly killing him. When Yayoi shot him free with her silver bullet gun, Shido's shadow turned into a giant pair of clawed hands, but they were shattered by the bullets before they could hurt her. The Stardom Nightbreed later possessed Yayoi's shadow, using it to animate gargoyles on the roof that attacked her. Each gargoyle launched a yellow-green tongue-like tendril that wrapped around her limbs and entangled her limbs. The tongues did not go away until after the nightbreed's death. Hosts * unnamed previous hosts. (She said she didn't think Yoko would break as quickly as the others. In order to speak in plural she had to have had at least two hosts before Yoko. One is Yukie, but there had to be another one). * Yukie Tsukimura * Yoko Asahina Category:Nightwalker Category:Nightbreed Category:Female Category:Deceased